Remembering Love
by ClaaDestler
Summary: This story happens some years ago, in this century... Catherine Daaè is an orphaned parisian girl, who lives in Opera Abeau - wich was built over the ruins of the famous and ancient Opera Populaire. When she starts hearing voices in her head, will she finds out she is mad? Or will she discover that love is real?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up even more tired than I was when I slept. I don't know how I've managed to do something like that 'cause there's no noise in Opera Abeau at 7 o'clock. There's actually no one up right now, I guess. Just me, and... well, Audrey, I think, for she's not snoring right now like she uses to. She's one of the ballerinas in here. Everybody in this place belongs to a rich family or have amazings gifts for acting or dancing. My friends aer all actresses, singers, dancers. There's Audrey, Matilde - the recent _prima dona -_, Mirelle, Adrienne... And there's me.

I'm just a orphan. I try to help the others with the dancing, but I'm never on stage with them. I've never been, it's just not my place. A lot of people would say I'm wrong because of my mother, who left me and who belongs to the Daae's family. Yes, Daae is my last name but I don't like to use it.

My mother, Michelle, left me at the door of Brigitte Giry's house when I was about two years old. Back then, Michelle was only sixteen, and that's why she left me - she was so young. I remember nothing, of course, that's just what I've heard from Brigitte's mouth for what seems like my entire life.

Lost in thoughts, I got up and grabbed my hair brush, sliding it through my dark brown waves. Then I brushed my teeth. I put on a skirt that looked like the skirts my friends used to dance, a T-shirt with that cool face that was the symbol of my favorite band - Nirvana - and a beautiful necklace that have been brought for me from USA. Arnaud Monteg was the one who gave me this, a cute redhead guy that was known in all the almost medieval Paris where I lived in.

Here, girls still marry at the age of fifteen, and can't wear pants if they don't wanna hear stupid things from everyone's mouth. It was really normal for a guy to gives the girl who he "loves" some gifts. And, believe me, I liked the gifts, but I knew I couldn't love Arnaud - for example - like he said he loved me. I just couldn't. I didn't know how to love someone, I haven't had parents to teach me how to do so. And the good truth is that those boys just liked my aparence.

Some years ago, I remember, there was _someone._ For good truth, I've never seen this someone, but he made me feel loved - and not just for my face. Though I have no ideia what he looks like, I used to hear his voice. It all started when I was six, but I don't know when it ended. Stories with no end aren't good stories at all. The same way, all I remember is that the Voice existed, and I liked it. Its owner, my Angel, was probably much older than me, and he used to sing me to sleep when I was having nightmares. Hardly ever I can remember the melodies he sang. That's all.

Now, I try to live my life happily in this Opera House, staring at the cute guys. They throw roses at our feet at the rehearsals- I think they're so silly. Silly, silly boys. I'm just thirteen years old, I can't believe the ideia of love and I'm NOT getting married anytime soon. Certain day, I was rehearsing with the others girls, trying to remember all the movements of the dance to help who needed later, when I saw the most handsome boy I've seen my whole life entering the room. He had tan skin, long black hair, beautiful hazel eyes and a beautiful smile. Well, I thought I already knew that boy, I just didn't know from where I knew him. Okay, I had to concentrate on the dance, the music. _Music_. It always fills my very soul completely. When it ended, I went backstage to drink some water, and then I felt a hot breath on my neck. I turned on my heels, so I was facing the long-haired guy.

-Hmm, excuse me, but can you...

-My presence disgusts you, darling? - he said, in a charming voice, making me step backwards into the wall behind me. I had nowhere to run and the boy was just about to kiss me. I desesperately tried to think of something to make him leave me, but I couldn't fight with him - he was so tall and, obviously, so much stronger than my poor thin body.

His lips were about to touch mine, when he fell backwards. I was more than sure that he didn't fall because of the very little force I was trying to use, so I went to the room I left just minutes ago, to be near my friends and avoid something wrong to happening to me too.

This moment was in my head the whole day, and all I wanted was to be alone, away from everyone at least for a few minutes.

-Catherine? - I heard Adrienne call in hear loud soprano voice.

I was beneath the shadows of the Box Five, my favorite place in the whole room.

-Catie, you don't know what I've seen. It's terrible.

I watched as the blond dancer appeared in front of me, with a horrible look on her face.

-Okay, Catherine, so you know somewhere in the History, this Opera, Opera Abeau, was called something different, don't you?

I nodded, saying the words.

-Opera Populaire. - I said quietly, my alto voice constrating with Adrienne's soprano.

-Yes, and I think I just saw the Phantom of the Opera.

I couldn't help but laugh.

-That's ridiculous, Adrie.

-No, that isn't. It's true, and he's not truly a ghost, just a man with a skull mask.

-Has someone ever told you that you're so amazingly smart? - I asked.

-No.

-Lucky, that would have been a big lie.

Adrienne looked at me kinda annoyed.

-You'll see. Tomorrow is Mardi Gras, and where going to do a Masquerade. Then, maybe the ghost appears, and I 'll be proved right.

I grimaced silently. Oh no, not again. I hate masquerades.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: First I gotta tell you guys that I'm Brazilian. So, if I make any mistakes, you can tell me. I published this story in my country, but fanfictions are not popular in here. And I LOOVE fics, so... Never mind. Hope you'll like it.**

Finally, the time for the Masquerade arrived. I decided that I was going to stay in my bedroom, with normal clothes and not costumes like the others were wearing. Unhappily, the manager decided to open the rooms for public, so the main room wasn't so full that you could not breath. I was sitting in my bed, reading _Wuthering Heights_, the book Matilde gave me. The room was full of masked faces. Things started to get weird when a men dressed all in black, wearing a red cloak and a half skull mask. The exposed side of his face was amazing. The most handsome man I've seen my entire life. Haven't I said the same about that long-haired guy? Well, it seems I was wrong about him. This masked one was much better. Every face in the room turned to stare at him, but I was the only one who wasn't even trying to hide it. He was so amazingly perfect. Black hair and intense, beautiful blue eyes, sharp angles. He was a god. For some unknown reason, I was enjoying his very presence, even if he was just standing against the wall, staring back at me.

_ Wait, he's staring back at me! He really is!_

I blushed intensely at the thought. He gave me a smile and looked away for a few seconds, then his sweet eyes came back to my blushed face.

The next day, I looked for the misterious man troughout the entire opera house. It was impossible, he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Maybe it was just my imagination. That night I was going to watch my friends perform _Fausto_, but I found out there was no place for me. I looked for Brigitte, who took care of this stuff.

-Well... - she said, with a thoughtful expression - Maybe the owner of Box Five woudn't mind sharing it with you.

For a slight moment, I thought Brigitte Giry was trying to scare me. Everyone knew that Box Five was still reserved for the Opera Ghost 'cause the manager, Beaumont, was easily frightened. Truth be told, I never saw no one in there. But, as I noticed, she wasn't joking. Giry guided me to the door of Box Five and told me to wait outside. When she came back, she was smiling.

-Enter, dear. - Brigitte said.

At first, I saw no one. I took my seat, the first chair of the first line. In Box Seven, if front of me, I could see Arnaud, the red head, with eyes wide open, looking at me in fear. I rolled my eyes, when I noticed a red rose in my lap, decored with a black ribbon. I looked at it, kinda scared, but then noticed a black cloak in the seat beside me. Suddenly, in my side, was a man in a full mask. Was an odd vision, I mean. Scared the crap outta me.

-I'm sorry, lady, I didn't mean to scare you - he looked me deep in the eyes. His eyes were... blue? That beautiful color of blue that reminds me of the sky. -, but I think we should introduce ourselves.

-Of course. - I smiled. - I'm Catherine. - I said and his eyes were filled with curiosity.

-Just Catherine?

-Catherine Daaè, but I'm not used to use my last name. - I paused. I didn't want to annoy him with my stupid talking.

-May I ask you why?

-My mother rejected me. I was raised for Brigitte Giry. I rather not to use my last name than to speak about this, makes me mad. Almost no one in here knows about this.

-Well, I'm sorry for asking you to tell me, then. But you could just have said 'no', I would understand. Why didn't you?

-I'm not sure. I know it sounds weird, but I feel like I can trust you.

His eyes smiled at me, gently.

-If this helps you feel better, my parents this the same with me.

After this conversation, the two of us decided to just watch the play. But I couldn't pay any attention to what was happenning onstage beneath us, when the man was playing with my dark hair, and coming a bit closer, enough for me to smell his scent.

When _Fausto_ was over and he just continued staring at me, I stated the obvious: I had to go. He nodded but said nothing, walked with me to the door and watched me leave. I held the rosse in my hand, thinking about what have just happened. I knew that eyes. Okay, I didn't really _knew_ that eyes, but I've seen them before. On the masked misterious man on the Masquerade. Yes, of course! And that voice... Was the Voice. The Voice of the Angel. But, my God, who the hell is him?

Next night, the Voice was back! It sang me to sleep. I realized just how much I missed it. I slept early, and lost dinner, but I didn't even care. The only problem - I woke up too early. It was 3 o'clock in the morning, and I wasn't even a bit tired anymore. I started to listen to some noise coming from out the room and decided to follow it, to get a little distraction at least.

I entered the main room with my usual silent footsteps, but found out that the noise wasn't coming from the orchestra pit. It was coming from Box Five.

**A/N: So, if you read this - and liked it -, please review. (Take pity on me, I'm having so much trouble trying to translate it right). Whatever, I hope you guys are liking it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : So, here in Brazil school's back, and I think I won't find the time to be updating every now and then. Anyway , I'll do my best.**

_Next night, the Voice was back! It sang me to sleep. I realized just how much I missed it. I slept early, and lost dinner, but I didn't even care. The only problem - I woke up too early. It was 3 o'clock in the morning, and I wasn't even a bit tired anymore. I started to listen to some noise coming from out the room and decided to follow it, to get a little distraction at least._

_ I entered the main room with my usual silent footsteps, but found out that the noise wasn't coming from the orchestra pit. It was coming from Box Five._

I really haven't noticed a piano in there before, but then I didn't notice the masked man, too. I went upstairs, entering Box Five silently. I saw a black piano near the velvet red wall, but I didn't see who was playing. Actually, in time, no one was playing and there was no one I could see. But I heard the sound of a breath somewhere behind me, and it was coming closer.

"What are you doing here, Catherine?" It was him. The Voice, the man in the mask with beautiful blue eyes. He stood at my left, so close to me that I couldn't pay attention at anything else. That night, he wore just a half white mask. Yet, I thought of an answer. "I thought I heard something, and just came see what it was."

"Certainly you heard, I was playing something I composed."

"You... You compose?" I asked, trying to catch my breath. "Don't you think it's weird to play while the others sleep?"  
"I think it's the better moment to play when you don't really want to be heard." His eyes were staring blankly and warmingly at me."Well," I said, "then I'm sorry about my intromission." I turned and started to head towards the door, but his voice stopped me in my tracks.

"NO! I didn't refer to you. Stay!" He begged. With a deep breath, his misteryous ways were back. "You seem to enjoy music."

"Yes, I do. It's my life, that's the reason I like living in here." His strong form headed closer to my small body, and our faces were almost touching.

"Then, I think we've got a lot in common."

I smiled, blushing deeply. He was just so close. Before I knew it, I was lost in his intense blue eyes. Just then, we heard footsteps in the hallway outside the door. The noise was coming towards the room. His eyes grew wide as he took my hand with strength and yet, gently. We headed to the darkest corner of the room. "Close your eyes", he whispered.

I did as he told me, and felt his strong arms lifting me of the ground. He jumped on the stage 15 feets below us making a loud noise. A trapdoor opened under our feet and we fell. I fainted, but yet I could notice when he took me in his arms once more and started humming a sweet melody in my hear.

When I awake, later, I was in a bed with a black lace curtain around it. I took time to understand what was going on. The room I was in had stone walls and I could hear water outside. It was just like a cave, a beautiful cave. Some thoughts came through my mind. The rose, the mask, the cave... Could it be the Phantom of the Opera? I just didn't convince myself - that was ridiculous. I started looking around the room to find the masked man, but I found out I was laying in his lap. I looked up and there was the handsome misteryous man, smiling down at me.

"Good morning, dearest one." He handed me a rose, a beautiful black ribbon around the stem. "Thank you... er ... I don't know what to call you." He shrugged, his dark blue eyes shining.

"Erik. My name is Erik"

**A/N: Yeah, so here it is. I'm just so excited with this story. Please review, and feel free to send me any message if you have a good idea.**


End file.
